


Interrogation Domination

by Karasu_Akechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, Handcuffs, Interrogation, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasu_Akechi/pseuds/Karasu_Akechi
Summary: Akira’s dangerous plan to outsmart the so-called charismatic ace detective would soon come to fruition, but what comes next will become the unexpected.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 139





	Interrogation Domination

**Author's Note:**

> I know the protagonist has more than one name so I’m just going to call him Akira in this and future fanfics.

Sae’s interrogation with the infamous Phantom Thieves leader, Akira Kurusu, was finally over. The lack of hesitation speaking the truth to the prosecutor was enough work for Akira’s part. Now all he had to do was sit and wait for the plan to work, hopefully. The cell phone he told her to keep was the only way out. The key to outsmart the true culprit of the murders committed: Goro Akechi. 

The Phantom Thief leader remembered that one day when the Detective Prince overheard Morgana speak about pancakes. Acting normal to become less suspicious, Akira and his friends during the school trip had a gut feeling something was up. As those memories of Akechi flew by, he thought about the times he hung out with him listening to the calm music in the Jazz Club, and even playing Billiards with him. He began to experience mixed feelings for him as he had butterflies in his stomach. Did he start to have an odd crush on him, or was this only from his nervousness? 

Meanwhile, Akechi was about to arrive at the interrogation room. Noticing the guard up ahead, he knew he had to get rid of him according to his plan to kill Akira, or was it? After asking the guard to enter with him, it was about time. The wait couldn’t last any longer as he snuck up to the guard from behind, snatching the gun from one of his pockets. After the guard turns in shock, he was immediately rid of by the pull of a trigger. There was no one who can disturb them now. 

Akechi glared at Akira with a sinister smirk on his face. He couldn’t wait to reveal what he would do next whilst Kurusu didn’t know what he would expect to happen next. Goro then asks him, “So, you weren’t expecting me to shoot your brains out, did you?” 

This response caused Akira’s face to give a shocking look. He couldn’t believe what Akechi was saying. Wasn’t the phone call recording true though? 

“Oh, and about this,” Goro spoke as he somehow had Akira’s phone, revealing it to him. 

Kurusu replied as he was still in shock, “B-but how did you-“

“I had a feeling that you would pull some kind of trick on me. Those distortions around me after Sae-san showed me the phone caught my attention. Hm, you truly are interesting,” he interrupts Akira with a chuckle. 

Akechi then walked towards the empty seat to sit in front of the frizzy haired high schooler. While Akira sat there looking puzzled, the detective placed the phone on the table and just sat there to stare into his soft gray eyes. Those delicate gems exposed from his eyes made Akechi swoon over him. His urges to surprise Akira weren’t meant to be kept holding onto any longer. He wanted to do it. He needed this. Badly. 

Akechi’s first move was gently placing a hand onto Akira’s cheek, cupping and caressing it. The captured trickster blushed lightly from what he was doing. He had no clue why Akechi was doing this, but he didn’t have the urge to stop him. 

“A-Akechi?” he questioned, but there wasn’t an answer. 

All of a sudden, Kurusu was pulled into a kiss. It felt soft from the touch of his lips. This drove him to want more from the ace detective. He began to feel a slight boner erecting through his pants. Akira did have a secret crush on the celebrity after all. 

As Goro pulled out, he flirted, “Well, someone’s starting to enjoy this. How about I pleasure you a little more, darling?~” 

Before Akira could speak, Goro pulled him into a kiss again, only for it to be passionate. The trickster could only give in as he was puzzled, yet wanting this to go on. While they kissed, Akechi slightly slid his tongue onto the bottom of Akira’s lip, teasing for an entrance. Akira couldn’t respond since he was so drawn into the ecstasy. In order to grab his attention, the seductive ace detective bit his partner’s lip and attempted to pull it. The trickster moaned from this action before starting to suck on Goro’s upper lip. This didn’t last very long when the detective was able to slide his tongue inside Kurusu’s mouth. He was expecting for it to be sucked while exploring his mouth a little. Akira took notice of this before attempting to take in Akechi’s tongue, licking it around as if it was his partner’s cock. Akira felt the detective’s hand grip his hair right before pushing his mouth against his. As his concentration was fading, Akechi passionately kissed him while trailing his hand down to his lower jaw to grip on. After a few minutes, he finally pulls out. Akira was panting from this strange, yet pleasuring experience. This wasn’t going to be the end though. 

The Detective Prince lowly chuckled, “It seems you rather enjoyed it, but we’re not done here. Trust me.”

There was no stopping Akechi any time soon. He got up from his seat to approach his frizzy haired rival. As he stood behind him, he ordered him, “Now, how about you be obedient and allow me to handcuff you? If you don’t go by the rules, I won’t hesitate to get rid of you in no time.” 

Akira startled by his response couldn’t think of anything to escape his rival’s sudden trap. Even though the phone managed to help change the surroundings of the area within the Metaverse, it wasn’t able to save him at all since the phone was confiscated. There was no turning back now. 

Focusing back to reality, Akira stood up and let his rival cuff him. Afterwards, he was quickly pinned against the table. Goro slowly crept his hands underneath Kurusu’s shirt, pulling it up to expose most of his skin. Settling one of his gloved hands onto his back, Akechi trails the other all the way down to his ass. When he clenched it in his grip, Akira gasped at this and blushed even more. This caused the detective to chuckle until proceeding to pull his pants down along with his boxers. The sight of Akira’s partially exposed body amazed Akechi’s expectations. His build was supposedly similar to his. A tint of blush appeared on the detective’s face as he stared at him. 

“Uh, Akechi?” the trickster questioned, trying to snap out of his partner’s trance. That method wasn’t able to help when Akechi continued his lewd acts by sliding a finger in his anus. This made Kurusu moan with pleasure and start to shiver. Akechi smirked as he didn’t bother inserting another finger, curling them up through the process. An airy moan soon releases from Akira while resting his head on the side, feeling the cold surface. Akechi kept curling and penetrating his skilled fingers in and out of his partner. His free hand grabbed Akira’s cock so he could ejaculate it. The restrained criminal kept moaning throughout the session, beginning to feel weak from all the fingering. 

It felt really good to be taken advantage of inside the interrogation room. Being a wanted criminal encountering an ace detective during these moments was something endearing in Akira’s point of view. He started to wish that it would never stop.

While Akechi was busy, he couldn’t wait for his rival to cum any longer. He felt desperate to tire the hell out of Akira. Witnessing those precious calls of his name was one thing that mattered to him. His moans were also a treat, too. 

Feeling dissatisfied, Goro teased, “Hm, it looks like my delightful fingering wasn’t enough for you, isn’t it Joker?” 

Both of his fingers release until he pulls out his erect member, teasingly prodding against Akira’s entrance. The trickster panicked a little, but was calmed down after Akechi bent over to plant kisses on his back. 

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll be sure to ‘take it slow’ while I’m at it,~” the detective stated before sliding his cock up and down in between Kurusu’s ass. Even though he wasn’t getting fucked yet, more moans were already coming out of Akira. The grip held around his waist was endeared with his satisfaction for getting pounded on. 

Akira begged, “A-Akechi...more!”

Goro teased, “Not unless you say the magic word.”

“Akechi, please!”

“There you go. That’s my Joker...”

The detective kissed his back once more until sliding into Akira’s entrance. He could feel the tightness around him as a loud moan was heard. Goro decided to move slowly at first in order to satisfy the Phantom Thief leader. Not only would pounding him do the trick, but teasing his still erect member would help. Akechi would then play around with Akira’s cock as he kept up the pace, causing a slight amount of fluid to come out. 

“Oh? You’re starting to feel a bit slippery, don’t you think? No wonder you seem so eager,” Goro teased again. 

The detective thrusted into him quicker to go deeper. Akira threw his head back during the sensation as he panted in the heat. His cock started to leak more of his cum from how Akechi felt inside him. He just wanted to be filled up already. 

“Damn it, you’re so tight, Akira,” Akechi grunted. 

Enthralled by Akira’s insides, the detective gave a smack to his ass only to earn a moan. The sexual excitement between them was endearing to their honest thoughts. There’s no mistake of attempting to do these activities inside an interrogation room while it was such a turn on. 

Akechi chuckled and teased, “You’ve been a very bad criminal, haven’t you? Trying to claim your right to ruin my image? It seems that I’ll have to put you in your place then.~” 

Akira’s ass was smacked again while he was fucked harder. It didn’t matter to him that this was a punishment. It was meant to be enjoyable nevertheless. Kurusu felt his partner holding onto him close from behind, still being pinned against the table. Stirs of heat formed around them while their aroused moans and constant panting were pure bliss to their ears. As he tightened his grip around the criminal, Akechi kissed and bit over his shoulder. Akira’s loud moans wouldn’t cease whilst his back arched slightly. Without warning, his ass twitched in reflex, earning a groan from Akechi.

The detective grunted in pleasure, “Damn it!”

When they were almost at their climax, Goro buried his face into Akira’s shoulder as the frizzy haired trickster smiled with fulfillment. Suddenly, Goro’s hands snaked on his sides and stopped underneath where his nipples were. His index fingers start to playfully circle them during his final thrusts. Kurusu gasped and moaned at this until hearing his rival whisper, “Oh, Akira. You sound so cute, yet you’re so sexy.~” 

“A-Ahh! Akechi!”

As soon as he shouted, the two individuals climaxed. Panting came out of their mouths with exhaustion. When the detective pulls out, streams of his fluid leak out of Akira’s ass. Movements of shivering were made around the criminal’s body which kind of amused Goro. Sure, he was able to climax inside of him, but the greediness his partner would show will turn out to be his last surprise. 

Akira weakly asked, “G-Goro...m-more...”

Much to his shock, Goro asked, “What was that?”

“P-please, Goro...you feel so good...when you’re-“

Interrupting Akira, the horny detective quickly flipped him around, now laying on his back. He gave him a sinful smirk upon inserting his entire cock through Kurusu once more. A desperate moan was cried out. 

“Hm, I’m flattered that you want me to keep going. How greedy of you. I’ll make sure to weaken every part of your body and break you.~” 

Akechi glares into his eyes whilst proceeding to grind against his rival. Feeling more of the sensation, Akira’s hips started to buck wildly. Akechi notices before restraining them into his grip. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his partner’s so he could make his face flush immensely. Gentle kisses were placed around Akira’s hip as he kept the pace going. The trickster could feel another point of climax incoming. He shouts out moans of Akechi’s name, exceeding his expectations. 

When Kurusu’s fluid tried to release, Goro was sharp enough to cover his member’s small opening. With only leaks of cum spilling away from his thumb, Akira begs for him.

“N-No-“

“Yes...”

Akechi leaned over his rival’s neck to plant sensual kisses and licks on it. A visible hickey was rewarded as well. Despite Akira losing focus of what was going on, he hears Goro whisper, “Tell me, who do you belong to?”

“Y-you...ah!”

Goro’s grip around Akira’s cock tightened.

“I’ll ask again: who do you belong to?”

“A-Akechi!”

“Good boy. That wasn’t so hard now was it?” the ace detective flirted while caressing one of his still restrained hips. 

Akechi makes his final thrusts while letting all of Akira’s cum climax out of him, landing on his stomach. Though Akechi didn’t pull out, he let himself stay still. The tired trickster wasn’t able to move a single muscle. He was defeated. 

Akechi sighed, “What a show you displayed for me. You’re not even half bad yourself, my precious darling.” 

The detective leans down to his partner’s chest to tease one of his nipples by nipping and licking at it. Losing concentration, Akira couldn’t stay awake for long. The situation of his rival and the phone didn’t matter much anymore. Letting Akechi do what he wishes, he dozes off to sleep.


End file.
